Connections
by Morbid Pancake
Summary: Ryou has been having trouble with his new house guests and when Akefia comes 'talk' things escalate quickly. Tendershipping very smutty. Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first ever fic so be kind. Enjoy (: Reviews and critiques welcome.


Ryou trudged home from school, exhausted but happy as he looked back at the events of the day. Yugi and Joey had competed in a duel, and to nobody's surprise (expect Joeys) Yugi was victorious. A small smile of amusement graced Ryous fine features as he recalled the look on Joeys face, as it was rather priceless.

Ryous then recalled another 'amusing' thing in his life, he had recently acquired three new house guests... He mentally sighed at the thought. Ever since the Yamis had gained their own bodies, things had been a little, well, different. Marik, Mariku and Bakura now lived with him, luckily he had plenty of room since his father had insisted on getting him a huge apartment.

He didn't mind his 'guests' - although it did take some adjusting at first, especially since he constantly walked in on Marik and Mariku having intercourse. The first time, he had been too mortified to even speak. He had lived a fairly sheltered life until then and was rather unexperienced himself, so he ran and hid under his bed covers until morning. While he had become used to their 'sessions' it was still difficult to maintain his composure, especially since it had started to affect him in more ways than simple mortification.

To Ryous horror, the sight didn't disgust him - quite the opposite, in fact. It usually left him in an... uncomfortable state. But that was the least of his problems at the moment. Bakura, or the "Thief King Akefia", as he preferred to be called, had been acting strange as of late. Akefias usually colourful insults had become sloppy, and the cold (or colder) shoulder he was receiving from the other did little to ease his mind.

While Ryou had been pondering these thoughts, he had reached the elevator leading up to his apartment. He punched in the numbers and heard the elevator screech down the shaft. The door opened smoothly, the horrid elevator music assaulting Ryous ear drums. As the elevator ascended to his destination, Ryous only thoughts were of what was on the menu for dinner. Maybe a nice steak.

As quickly as thoughts of defrosting steak had flown into his mind, they did an impressive barrel roll out of it, because when he opened the door he was graced with the sight of one of Marik and Marikus little sessions. Marik was face down on the floor, butt naked, with Mariku on (or in) his behind. Both were panting and moaning, neither noticing the intrusion as they continued their activities without so much as blinking. Just as quickly as Ryou had entered his home, he made his way to his bedroom. Leaving behind the two boys pants and breathy moans, he slammed his door shut and tried to block the sounds from his head. Tried and failed - the sounds were yet again affecting him, much to his mortification.

Ryou had noticed a small tent forming in his pants. Sighing, he realized he was going to have to take care of this. So, with little urgency Ryou began to unzip his pants, hopping over to his bed and landing with a 'plop'. Pulling off his pants, he moved around to find a comfortable position. Once he was flat on his back, he took hold of his shaft and began to slowly move his hands up and down. His eyes fluttered as his hand gripped his cock a bit harder, starting to set up a rhythm. His hand now flew up and down his shaft, moving as quickly as he could. A small layer of sweat formed on his body as he was nearing his climax, just a few more seconds annnnnnddddd... The door suddenly flew open.

Ryou was robbed of his bliss. A certain thief king stood at his door, anger etched deeply into his features.

"Akefia, w-what are you-" Ryou stammered as he attempted to cover his shame.

"Shut. It." Akefia hissed through clenched teeth. Akefia stormed over to Ryous bed, giving him a glare worthy of the devil himself. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Ryou stared back at Akefia, utter confusion taking over his features.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that" Ryou replied in a whisper, utterly lost for words.

Akefia replied with a low growl "Oh don't you? Well then let me elaborate!" Akefia then proceeded to pick Ryou up by his collar, bringing him to eye level. "Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me?!"

Ryou, still confused and embarrassed, was once again lost for words, his brain unable to process much. "W-w-well... uh um... What have I... Been... Doing to you?"

Exasperated with Ryous pathetic excuse for a sentence, he dropped the lithe boy back onto his bed. Akefia stood with arms crossed, staring intently at Ryou.

"Are you so thick you haven't noticed?" Akefia spat. Ryou slowly nodded his head in response, Akefia in turn sighed. "You haven't noticed that we still have a connection of some sort?" Ryou shook his head, thinking of the implications behind still having a 'connection' - then it hit him harder then a hammer to the face.

"Do you mean you could feel what I was doing?!" Ryous faced turned a darker red then it already was.

"Yes you fool, why do you think those two are going at it like rabbits all the bloody time?!" Akefia yelled.

Ryou sat there shocked for a while. How many times had he well, pleasured himself, since Akefia gained his own body? Too many times, he thought to himself. Ryous blush now covered his ears, he was so deep in thought and self pity that he completely forgot about the seething thief king in front of him. Akefias deep voice shocked Ryou from his thoughts.

"Are you going to apologise?" Ryou looked up, shame in his eyes.

"So- sorry, I am sorry," he managed to squeak out. Akefias stare darkened.

"Is that it? Are you not going to try to make up for the annoyance you have caused me?" Ryou looked up at Akefia with another confused look. Akefia stood there impatiently, tapping his foot while Ryou tried to form another coherent sentence in his head.

"How do you want me to make up for it?" Ryou asked, although he was sure he didn't want to hear the answer.

A grin replaced Akefias usual scowl. " I am glad you asked Ryou." As soon as the words left Akefias mouth, he threw the boy onto the bed, jumped on top of him and started to assault him. Ryou was shocked and tried to wiggle his way to freedom, his attempts completely unsuccessful as Akefia had both Ryous wrists in his hands.

"Akefia stop! What are you even-" Ryou stopped talking as Akefia started to kiss and nip at his neck.

"It's either this or a much more umpleasant punishment, so either sit here and take it or piss off." Ryou gulped, the smart decision would be to leave. But just as he was about to, Akefia continued at his task

"Ah Ahh Ahn," Ryou moaned as Akefias hands ripped his t-shirt off and wandered to his nipples, beginning to squeeze and twist. Ryou couldn't control himself, he had only ever 'practiced' with himself, adding another person to the mix was enough to melt his brain. Any thoughts of leaving were now gone as he was taken in by the others actions.

Akefia began getting a bit more adventurous now and took Ryous nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it. Ryou moaned, Akefias tongue was quite skilled. While he had Ryou distracted, Akefias hands wandered down to Ryous half erect member, and ever so slowly Akefia clasped it and started to pump. Ryou forgot about his upper half, opting to focus on the far more pleasurable sensations he was experiencing down below. Akefia also opted to focus on Ryous straining need, his hands working their way teasingly up and down Ryous cock. Ryou tried to lift his hips to gain more friction but was held down with one steady hand of the thief. Ryou moaned in frustration, he hated this teasing.

Akefia chuckled and stopped his ministrations. Ryous hands automatically headed south to alleviate himself, but his hands were caught in a bone crushingly tight grip. As Ryou began to struggle Akefia chuckled, yet again enjoying his landlords suffering.

"Do you wish for more Ryou?'' Akefia spoke in a soft husky voice that made the smaller one shiver. Ryou hid his face into a pillow, suddenly ashamed of the way he had been acting.

A long time passed without either saying a word. Then with a shaky breath and head still buried in the pillow, Ryou choked out a 'yes'. Akefia smiled but decided to prolong the boys torture. "Surely you didn't expect me to hear that. Speak! Up!" With two slaps firmly delivered to his ass, Ryou jumped and was forced to lift his head out of the pillows safe confines. His breath still shaky, he struggled to speak.

"Yessss." It was barely above a whisper, but Akefia supposed it was enough.

"Now Ryou," Akefia whispered into his ear, ''you will do everything I tell you to do. Eve-ry-thing, is that clear?" Ryou looked at Akefias face, concern etched in his features.

He thought about it, but there wasn't much to think about other than his discomfort and humiliation. Ryou bowed his head. "Fine, just hurry up''

"Good boy, now stay still." Without a moments thought, he released Ryous hands and took Ryous erection into his mouth. With a gasp and a long moan, the smaller shuddered as the heat coursed through his body. The feeling was intense, Akefia didn't piss around, he had Ryous entire member in his mouth, sucking diligently. Slowly bobbing his head, he then released the member and sucked the tip earning an even longer moan then before.

Once again Ryou was reaching his climax, panting and moaning, his breath getting faster and faster, he couldn't help but thrust into that mouth, but he was denied movement because of Akefias hands. Just as soon as he felt the climax come, it was taken away yet again.

"Arghhhhhh." Ryou let out a moan of discomfort. Yet again denied his release, he didn't move, afraid of what Akefia would do to him if he disobeyed him. He watched Akefia removing his clothing, noticing how large Akefias cock actually was. Akefia jumped back on to the bed, climbing on top of Ryou. Not saying a word, he slowly popped open a bottle of lube and squeezed a large portion onto Ryous entrance. The younger jumped, the cold substance startling him, then blushed, knowing what was coming next.

"Relax, and don't tense." With that said, Akefia pushed a finger into the tight hole. Ryou did tense because it was weird. Not painful, just weird. Ryou tried to steady his erratic breathing as Akefia began to pump his finger in and out. The younger was trying his best not to feel uncomfortable, but was failing measurably. Akefia added a second finger, scissoring and stretching the tight hole - now there was pain.

"Akefia, it hurtssss," Ryou hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Akefia replied, but did attempt to be more gentle. With the addition of more lube, Akefia added the third finger, moving them in and out faster, trying to go deeper each time and find Ryous sweet spot. Akefia was beginning to get annoyed with Ryous twisted expression of discomfort and pain, quite frankly it was an insult to his skills. But as soon as that thought entered his mind he heard Ryou let out a long drawn out moan.

Akefia, pleased with Ryous reaction, removed his finger from the youngers warm cavern and started to prepare his own need for the upcoming event. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he placed a generous amount on his member, pumping it up and down to spread it evenly. It was Akefias turn to moan, he was greeted with the sight of Ryou with flushed red cheeks and a fully erect cock. He grinned - it was finally time for the main course. He crawled over to Ryou, grabbed his legs, and hoisted them into the air. Grabbing a pillow, he placed it under Ryous ass so his hips were in the air. Placing his cock at Ryous entrance, he slowly slid in.

Ryou moaned in pain, it wasn't horrible, but being stretched this much was much more uncomfortable then he had first thought. Akefia slowly edged into the tight entrance inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in Ryous warmth. Akefia shuddered, it was wonderfully tight and it took all of his self control not to fuck Ryou into oblivion. Taking it slowly, he pulled out fully, then pushed back in, steadily building a rhythm. Ryou was still uncomfortable, his fingers gripping at the sheets. It didn't feel like the bliss he expected. Ryou adjusted his hips the slightest bit to give Akefia better entrance, and Akefia rewarded him with a deep thrust aimed directly at his prostate. He in turn was rewarded with a load moan from Ryou and more eager movements of the boys hips.

Ryou was in a state of pure ecstasy - Akefia was now steadily thrusting into him, hitting his sweet spot each time, sending him into a maddening high. Ryou was moaning each time Akefia slammed into him, Akefias thrust were perfectly timed and executed, with just the right amount of force. Ryou was a mess, he couldn't think, all his focus was on Akefia and his actions.

Akefia shifted into a different position, lifting Ryou into his lap and holding down his arms, he re-entered the boy and quickly began to thrust his hips in erratic motions, purposefully bouncing Ryou up and down on his thighs. Ryou was finally nearing his climax, being impaled on Akefias cock was just too much for him. He was close, and reached down to grab his own aching need, only to be caught by Akefia once again.

"Oh, no, no, I'm the only one allowed to bring you pleasure." Once again denied, Akefia decided to quicken his thrusts even more.

"Oh gods Akefia I'm gonna- ha ha haaaaaa-" Ryou released his seed into the air. As he did, he unintentionally clenched on Akefia member. This made Akefia moan, and with two more powerful thrusts he came deep inside of the boy.

Both collapsed onto the bed, Ryou exhausted and Akefia very pleased with himself. He looked over at Ryou who had now fallen asleep, he was covered in sweat and cum. The boy couldn't look better in Akefias opinion.

Akefia got up and walked to the bathroom, he grabbed a wash cloth and ran cold water over it. With the cloth sufficiently wet, he cleaned himself. He considered cleaning Ryou, but the thought of the boy waking up and finding himself drenched in sweat and cum was just too tempting. So he left him as is.

Re-dressing himself, Akefia left the room, closing the door quietly, a grin still plastered on his face. He found his way to the living room, and taking a seat, he grabbed the remote. Flicking through channels, he settled for a documentary on the worlds worst (well, best in his opinion) murder cases. While he was occupied, Marik and Mariku walked into the room, Marik with a slight limp.

"So, how did it go?" Mariku asked, a look of genuine interest in his eyes.

"Beautifully," replied Akefia. "He fell for it hook, line and sinker. That boy is too gullible - though I can't say I'm complaining about that." Akefias grin grew wider. "Didn't even occur to him that it was me who was making his life hard." He chuckled at his own pun. Mariku laughed.

"I didn't even need to do that with this one." Mariku then slapped Mariks ass. Marik glared and only replied with a suggestive sway of the hips, walking into the kitchen.

Akefia sat there grinning, he would milk this cow for everything it had.


End file.
